Operation: Q.U.I.E.T.
is the first story in the twelfth episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It aired on February 28, 2003 on Cartoon Network. Information Plot One evening the Toilenator tries to attack Sector V. His attempts, however, are thwarted by Nigel's security system, which he has apparently been up working on for six days. After Abigail drags him to bed to sleep before going to the Moon Base for an award on the system the next day, she tells the rest of Sector V to keep it quiet as to not wake Nigel. However, it doesn't last long. When Hoagie turns the television on, its volume startles them all, and he drops the remote, losing it under the couch. Abigail soon turns the television off. Suddenly, they hear fireworks and Lizzie's voice calling for Nigel, who apparently had a date with her. They douse the fireworks, and soon send Wallabee disguised as Nigel with Lizzie. Abigail then wonders why Lizzie was not repelled by Nigel's security grid, then Hoagie points out that it's off. He tries to turn it back on, but it requires an access code. Kuki says she'll ask Nigel what it is, but Abigail immediately stops her. Hoagie then attempts to enter the code, only to have the machine yell out "incorrect code!" and blare out a loud alarm. Abigail stops it by unplugging the machine. Suddenly, they hear a knock at the door. Kuki opens it to find Laura Limpin as a Skunky Scout trying to sell Sector V lollies. She immediately refuses and slams the door in her face, causing Laura to become very angry, and transform into the Big Badolescent. She quickly "persuades" them to buy all of her lollies, and leaves. A few minutes later, the Common Cold comes in through the ceiling, and while announcing himself he starts to sneeze. Hoagie quickly jumps to cover his mouth and nose to stop the noise. A moment after that, Stickybeard is seen, about to swing through a closed window. Kuki pushes the wooden board keeping it shut out of the way, just as he is swinging through. He soon sees the Skunky Scout lollies and helps himself to them, being scolded by Abigail to eat quietly. Then Professor XXXL blasts through the wall, stating that he has finally made the perfect snow cone. He is also shushed, but Lizzie returns with Wallabee, who was still disguised as Nigel, is covered in kisses and is a mess, stating that "Numbuh 1 owes him big time." Kuki begins to tease Wallabee about his "date", singing "You're Lizzie's boyfriend! You're Lizzie's boyfriend!" Wallabee denies it, and begins to chase her aroud the treehouse, both yelling. Lizzie immediately tries to grab the snow cone from XXXL, and the whole treehouse breaks out in noise. A sudden hush comes over them all when they see Nigel walking out of his room, apparently sleepwalking. After he gets his drink and leaves the bathroom, the Toilenator is seen coming out of the toilet, prepared to attack Nigel, who is still sleepwalking. Abigail uses XXXL's snow cone to slip him up, catching him on a pillow with Kuki. She loudly states that it was a close one, and Nigel sticks his head out of his room, yelling at her to keep it down so he can sleep. She simply screams in frustration. The next day Nigel is shown getting the award at the Moon Base on the television in the tree house, all of the other members of Sector V, Lizzie and the villains are sleeping. Nigel ironically compliments his defense system should keep his teammates be able to sleep well without any intruders, which prompts Abigail to protest, "Ah, shut up!" and falls asleep herself. Interruptions Here are the characters who made a lot of noise accidentally but were unable to wake up Numbuh One: *'Lizzie Devine:' She tried to wake up Nigel to go on a date with her. Wallabee disguised himself as Nigel and Lizzie kissed him several times Soon, this makes Kuki tease Wallabee for being kissed by Lizzie, and he chases after her. *'Laura Limpin A.K.A. The Big Badolescent:' She forced Sector V to buy at least 300 boxes of Skunk-Scout Lollies after she turned into a giant angry male-like monster when they initially denied so. *'Common Cold': He wanted to attack Sector V, but had no condition because he kept sneezing and rarely had dialogue in the episode. Hoagie was forced to cover Common Cold's nose and mouth. *'Stickybeard:' He wanted back the loot from Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E., and instead ate the Skunky-Scout Lollies, but started to forget he had to be quiet. *'Professor Triple Extra Large:' He finally made a perfect snowcone and wanted to tell everybody at the Sector V Treehouse. Lizzie wanted to eat and try the Snow-Cone, but Prof. XXXL tried to protect his snowcone. Suddenly, Numbuh One still asleep was sleepwalking to the bathroom. The Toilenator was back! Abigail used Prof. XXXL's snowcone to make him slip & she and Kuki caught him on a pillow. Abigail yells out "MAAAAAANNN...that was close!!". This prompts Nigel to yell out "Hey! Keep it down, Numbuh Five! I am trying to get some sleep here!". She gets angry and makes the loudest scream. (Possibly primal scream therapy.) In the ending, everybody is seen sleeping peacefully in the morning, except Numbuh 5 who only falls asleep moments after finding out Numbuh 1 won the award. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 *KND Global Command Allies *Lizzie Devine Villains *Toilenator *Laura Limpin *Common Cold *Stickybeard *Professor XXXL Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Kids Next Door Moonbase 2x4 Technology *Super D.E.F.E.N.S.E.-G.R.I.D. *Outhouse rocket *Double Barreled Snotgun Transcript Operation: Q.U.I.E.T./Transcript Trivia *This marks the only appearance of the Kids Next Door Moonbase in season one. *This is the second episode where Wallabee dresses as Nigel, the first being Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. Gallery (beeping).png Zap.png File:Op Q.U.I.E.T. 1.jpg File:Op Q.U.I.E.T. 2.jpg File:Op Q.U.I.E.T. 3.jpg File:Op Q.U.I.E.T. 4.jpg File:Op Q.U.I.E.T. 5.jpg Op Q.U.I.E.T. 6.jpg File:Op Q.U.I.E.T. 9.jpg File:Op Q.U.I.E.T. 8.jpg MMMOOONSTER TRUCK rally.png A fire hazard.png Shh.png Arr.png File:Op Q.U.I.E.T. 10.jpg File:Op Q.U.I.E.T. 11.jpg File:Op Q.U.I.E.T. 12.jpg File:Op Q.U.I.E.T. 7.jpg Q.U.I.E.T. Category:season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 5 Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes with bad endings